Blood Red
by NikolahMikaelson
Summary: Ruby is the daughter of Stefan Salvatore, through the many years she has accompanied her father not once has she seen him truly happy. Until they came along their old birth place in mystic falls. Follows through season 1
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Dear Diary**

_Dear Diary_

_Funny the whole starting process of a diary, I have no idea why I am starting one. Over my 127 years of my existence not once have I kept a diary. What's changed well I figured if I'm going to be around for a long time I may as well keep track. This diary was given to me by Stefan back in 1982 for my 100__th__ Birthday, long time huh, didn't even know I had it until I moved with Stefan back in to the boarding house. Who's Stefan? You ask well its probably better if I write it down._

_It was the 28__th__ of December in the year 1864 the day I was born, my father to what I had been told died a few months before my birth not that he had any idea about me of course. My mother moved out of the town of Mystic Falls after her mother, my grandmother had disowned her. My whole life I was shunned because my mother had me out of wed lock to an unknown man. This didn't stop her from loving me any less she was the closest person to me in the world._

_When I turned 16 I was a bit of a party goer and a bit of a whore that was where I fell both pregnant and met my uncle Damon Salvatore. For some unknown reason he stayed with me the entire pregnancy which changed my way of life around. As I was giving birth with Damon, my mother and the midwife at my side I developed a tear which caused to serious internal bleeding. It was too late as Damon fed me his blood I fell into a deep, deep sleep. When I awoke I saw laying next to me, my daughter her green eyes looking up at me. The same colour of green as my own, but something else tempted me. Before I had known what I had done I bit into her neck. She started to scream which lead Damon in and he threw me off her before placing his wrist into her mouth he quietened down. That was when Damon had realised what I had become._

_Over the years he had helped me with my cravings while helping raise my daughter which I had named Lauren, Lo for short. My mother died just before Lo's 5__th__ birthday that day was the first day I mourned loss. Damon was to Lo like a father that's all she ever saw him as. People began to think he was her father as much as I her mother. This caused us a gossip free life, so we carried on with the lie for Lo's sake. On her 16__th__ birthday we told her the truth as we couldn't hide the fact that I looked only a year older then her. She had expected as much and asked us to change her; we didn't do so as quickly we weren't sure if she wanted that life. When she turned 19__th__ and after 3 years straight of her begging us we gave in._

_It had turned out that Lo had been quite a bit of a ripper. Damon and I spent the first 10 years cleaning up her messes. She turned her humanity of every now and again when she couldn't handle it. One day she kept it on and straightened herself out, unlike Stefan who had rejected it Lo controlled it and since that incident which lasted those 10 years she hasn't killed any human since. In the 1920's Damon had left us to make his own way. Lo and I travelled through America for almost 30 years._

_In the 1950's we went our own ways Lo left to travel the world and I left to find my father. It was at a small bar in Michigan where I met both him and his friend Lexi. It took a few days of explaining and stalking to prove I was his own flesh and blood. Plus a whole month of getting him to understand me enough to let travel with him._

_54 years later and here we are coming back full circle, So that's the story of my life pretty short huh and to think it only took up 2 pages that's fairly sad._

_Any way must be going first day of school and all,_

_Love Ruby_


	2. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**Chapter 1 – Pilot**

"Alright, alright Stefan I'm coming," I shouted down to my dad as I bounded down the stairs.

"First day and all I've got to make a good impression," he gave me an annoyed look, couldn't blame him he's been calling out for me for the last half hour. "hey don't give me that look, do you know how long it takes to have a shower, chose your clothes, apply makeup, style your hair and go hunting for that ridiculous bunny diet of yours? Stefan there's hardly any left I had to trek half the woods to find any bloody food."

"Yeah well the first impressions are going to go out into the bin if we arrive late, come on." He said pulling me into the direction of the car.

"I thought being a late to class on your first day is in style." I said as we hopped inside his red Porsche.

"Yes but first impressions towards the teaching staff is much more then important then to school clichés." He said giving me a sarcastic smile as I gave him one back. The drive to the school was fairly boring with all the trees and Stefan's friendly safe driving. I mean even Damon drove faster than this and he was driving a 1940's styled vehicle. Tapping my finger on the cars door as Mystic Falls High School came into view. Stefan parked the car swiftly and safely, we got out I pulled on my black leather jacket peering down at the loose purple top with the black skinny jeans and dark red ankle boots. Pulling my satchel out of my bag I walked along side Stefan to the front office. Which was really just located inside the school.

The lady at the front desk looked up surprised.

"Can I help you two children?" she asked looking up, Stefan held out the registration forms.

"Ah yes my sister and I are starting today," Stefan said swiftly.

"And your names?" she asked looking scrutinisingly at the forms.

"Ruby and Stefan Salvatore, our uncle is Zach Salvatore," I supplied.

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." She said squinting at us before Stefan leaned in.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." He said compelling her before leaning back, the secretary looked up dazed.

"Well, you're right. So it is." She said before shaking her head and handed us our Timetables.

"You will be in most of the same classes together because there are only around 50 in your grade this year." She said as I read over them, we had Trig, History and French together.

Walking out of the office I saw Stefan spot something before heading off to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes before walking off to my first class English as the bell rang. Things didn't go according to plan and the seniors pointed me into the wrong direction, I turned up to class 10 8 minutes late. Spotting the class room I rushed in seeing the class all ready in session. The teacher gave me a dirty look as I walked over to my seat. After class had ended a teenager who was wearing the typical football school jacket walked up to me as I gathered my stuff.

"Hi, I'm Matt Donovan, you must be the new girl," he said holding out his hand which I grasped smiling.

"Ruby, Ruby Salvatore," I said politely.

"What have you got next?" he asked sweetly. I looked down at my timetable reading with squinting eyes.

"Ah, Math's with Mr. Ludwick," I said before looking back up to him with a smile.

"I'm heading over to Trig, I could show you the way if you want," he said kindly before helping me with my books.

"You're not going to lead me to the boiler room are you?" I joked he smiled back slightly before laughing finally getting the inside joke.

"Did you really fall for those seniors?" he asked shaking with laughter, I gave him a playful scowl.

"Hey you're not alone my first year here the seniors pranked me so when my locker opened up a bucket of syrup poured out so let's just say you got it good." I smiled and nodded as he helped me put my bag over my shoulder.

"Then lead away," I said as we walked out. Talking along the way, I made it to my class minutes before it even started and thanked Matt. After Math's Matt helped me over to French where I met up with Stefan. The whole lesson Stefan spent staring at this one girl, she looked an awfully lot like the photo which Stefan kept of Katharine.

During lunch Stefan and I sat at a small table and talked absent mindfully his daze still at the girl in the French class. I sighed and stopped talking all together.

After lunch was History I sat down next to a beautiful brown skinned girl who was kind enough to let me borrow a spare pencil after leaving mine in the cafeteria.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." The history teacher droned on and on, over Bonnie's shoulder inconspicuously read a text she was planning to send to a girl named Elena.

HAWT-E. STARING U. It read I chuckled slightly in my head and looked around for whoever received this text. I noticed it was the Katherine look alike; she looked from the text over to... My father. I shuddered slightly as they looked so much like love stricken puppy.

After that I had study period, turns out I had it at the same time as Matt so he helped me through what we had gone through in history today. We walked out onto the school field laughing as he told me something funny about Mr. Tanner. Sitting up on top of the bleachers with our books opened not really studying more of talking about school and sport and hobbies. Matt invited me to the Mystic Grill which was apparently where all the children hanged out these days. I politely said yes telling him that instead of him picking me up I would drive there after I had gone home and gotten changed.

The school day ended with a flourish as I met dad back at the car. He looked giddy as he gave me the car keys.

"You serious?" I asked he never gave me the keys to his baby.

"Yep, what can I say I had a great day." He shrugged.

"Ok then," so what if he was happy if it meant being able to drive his car I was ok with it.

"In that case Dad I was thinking of getting a tattoo," I said smiling and crossing my fingers this worked.

"Ok honey, you know I support you 100% on all of your decisions," he said too happy to realise what I was saying.

"Ok," I shrugged to him smiling let's just hope this joyride doesn't end.

"Wait stop," he said. I pulled over, what where we doing at the cemetery.

"Ah, I just got to go visit your grandpa's grave," he said not sounding very serious.

"Ok, I'll be going to the Grill so, yeah," I said ushering him out before driving very fast back to the Salvatore boarding house. I parked the car in the garage before walking into the quiet house.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" If vampires could jump a foot in the air from surprise, today I would be making history.

"Cuz, man, didn't see you there," I turned around to see Zach Salvatore.

"You've grown quite a bit, why haven't I seen you at all this visit, I mean I've been here a whole week." I said surprised to still see him. Last I saw of him was when his father died in 1989 he was around 16. He glared at me, it was no secret that Zach didn't particularly like the family he was born and raised into.

"Ah, no more ache, you cleared out pretty good." I said giving him a nervous nod.

"What are you even doing here Ruby?" he asked not at all happy with my stay.

"Don't know maybe I might want to live in the town I was born into." I said smiling trying to get through his rough charade.

"I'm not stupid Ruby, I know my history you hate the town always did even when I was a teen." Zach said shaking his head. Then I noticed something, he was hiding something from me behind his back. I rushed over with vampire speed grabbing the box on the table.

"Well, well, well little cuz what do we have here?" I said feeling a wave of nauseousness and refusing to open it any wider.

"Vervain, huh well as long as you don't keep your little hobbies anywhere near my stuff, we should be as right as rain." I said pushing the box into this arms forcefully placing a fake smile on my face.

"You see this is why Zach you got no wife or kids. Women don't like men who garden supernatural weapons for a living." I said before beginning to walk back up the stairs.

"I don't have any kids because if I do they will be cursed to die before their given time." He said hardly suppressing his anger.

"I'm going out tonight don't wait up," I said almost growling, Salvatore's to smart and stuck up for their own good no wonder Damon's murdered just about 60% of them.

Walking into my old fashioned styled room I picked up my dirty laundry I left disregarded on the floor from this morning. I threw it into the hamper as I made my way to the cupboard; I pulled out my secret stash of blood bags. Who could blame me I could not take another second of drinking from a rodent. Sighing as I fell back on my bed slurping on the delicious taste.

After I had finished my meal I threw it into the bin that laid by my side. Walking over to my closet I went through it tossing the clothes I wished to wear out and onto the bed. I chose a pair of bleached skinny jeans along with a lacy blue top a pair of brown boots which matched the tops hemming. I then straightened my midnight black hair and pulling it into a pony tail, applying a light amount of makeup before smiling at myself and turning to walk out the door of my bedroom.

"Later Zach don't wait up," I shouted and received no reply before turning and walking back to the garage. Seeing Stefan's car was gone, I frowned and prayed it was Stefan who had taken it. I sighed and looked at my choice of automobiles, Zach's SUV or the 1965 Harley Davidson that I think Stefan had brought once upon a 30 years ago. Since showing up in a tank was out of the question I took the bike.

Running up to my room I quickly grabbed my black biker jacket, I pulled it on. Then kicked the bike into gear and drove out of the garage, it was starting to get dark as I rode. I finally reached the grill Matt spoke off, getting out I walked in through the doors of an average looking grill. Spotting Matt over at the pool table, I walked up to him.

"Good shot, I believe I can do better," I commented grabbing a pool stick off the rack.

"Ruby, you came," he commented fairly surprised.

"Ruby, that is a very beautiful name," a man standing behind Matt next to the pool table smirked. I gave him a lopsided smile.

"And you would be?" I asked to the arrogant looking boy.

"Tyler, Tyler Lockwood, what where you saying just before?" He asked flirtishly.

"I could beat you any day," I said cockily. Before hitting the white ball it rebounded off the wall and shot 3 of the 5 remaining balls into the net. They looked impressed; they finished off that round before we played another.

Matt walked off to talk to Bonnie who I spotted sitting with Caroline aka future Prom Queen. I played another round of pool before I spotted Stefan and Elena enter the room. Smiling I walked over to them smiling widely seeing Stefan for once mildly happy.

"Hey Stef whose this?" I asked him smiling.

"Ruby, this Elena." He said giving me a warning look.

"How'd you know Stefan?" she asked with a slightest hint of jealousy.

"Hasn't Stefan talked about me at all. You'll have to excuse his poor manners, I'm his sister Ruby." I said her face suddenly shifted and she smiled widely back at me.

"Oh sorry, I'm Elena, nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand.

"It's always nice to meet someone who can put a smile on Stefan's face. You know there are only 2 of them left on the world, well now 3," I said smiling she giggled back. Matt walked up from behind me not looking too happy.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." He said forcing a smile.

"Hi. Stefan," Stefan replied giving a small smile.

"Hey." Elena said awkwardly.

"Hey." He said with the same tone. Tugging Elena's hand as we walked I whispered, "Ex" She nodded. We where lead over to a table where Caroline and Bonnie sat, Caroline was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" She asked questioning us.

"Ah, huh and then moved out of town when we were young," I replied sitting next to Stefan who was focused on Elena, I stamped my foot on his hard and he forced himself to turn back to Caroline.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"Our parents passed away." Stefan said not sounding too sad. I giggled slightly and elbowed Stefan as an inside joke.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings besides Ruby?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk to, Ruby still keeps in contact with them. We do though live with our uncle." Stefan said poor Stefan, Damon still hasn't forgiven him.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." She said ignoring me, so that's her angle to the whole most popular.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie supplied to Stefan's confusion.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena, I smirked she was going to be the death of him.

"Of course she is," Bonnie said not wanting to see Caroline to get her claws into him. After the get together ended we all walked outside.

"Hey Stefan come look at this," I said ushering him and Elena who followed over to the edge of the ally way where the bike sat.

"No way," Stefan looked surprised as he let go of Elena's hand.

"Where'd you find this?" he asked looking up at me, I smiled at Elena and rolled my eyes, "Boys and their toys."

"Garage under a pile of tarp and boxes, looks like uncle Zach really didn't sell it on Ebay." I said before playfully hitting his hands away from my bike.

"Mine now you missed my last birthday so call this an apology." I hopped on before waving goodbye to the two of them and drove off.

Later that night I was sitting in the attic reading a romance novel, while Stefan was mulling over his diary. Suddenly Zach stormed into the room.

"You promised." Zach said angerly before showing us a newspaper article about a animal attack. I shrugged as Zach turned to glare at me

"This was an animal attack." Stefan stated not having any idea.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had Ruby under control." He said turning the blame on me, Stefan turned around frowning, then seeing my chilled face he started to glare at me.

"You didn't," he said with a menacing voice.

"How little faith you have in me dad," I said putting down the book.

"You killed these guys," he demanded angry.

"No dad, I haven't fed on anybody, don't forget I went off that diet for you. Sure I slip up along the way, maybe raid the blood banks. But I swear I haven't bit anyone since '03." I said before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know me dad."

"Yeah I do." He said before turning back around to Zach.

"Please, Uncle Stefan, Cousin Ruby. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up." He said sighing.

"It's not our intention, Ruby is only here because of me." Stefan said defending me.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach said pleading for the answer.

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan said both of us knowing full well of why Stefan was here.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zach said rather being alone in his own misery.

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asked, he seemed to be asking this for the past 50 years I had been with him.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach said before walking out the door. I followed giving Stefan a quick smile before walking back to my room and fell asleep.

The next day during school was the same, right up until History class. I spent the lesson playing with a strand of my hair.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie said shrugging.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." _Dick_ "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt joked laying back on his seat.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" he asked with a small glare which seemed to be imbedded on his face on every minute of every day.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena stuttered, poor sweetheart.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr. Tanner said so full of himself.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said coming to Elena's rescue.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore." Stefan replied curtly.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" I smirked at this question.

"Distant." Stefan replied.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner said matter-a-factly. Who was going to win here the worst history teacher of all time, or the history buff who was there?

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." I laughed aloud which Mr. Tanner to turn towards me, I hacked a beautifully done cough and faced the front of the room.

"Hmm," he muttered not impressed.

Meeting Stefan back at the car, I smiled and bowed before him.

"Praise to the Stefan Salvatore, the one who out smarted a history teacher and saved his one true love from being Tannered. While impressing her with your geekyness, praise the." He smirked as he chucked me the keys. _I could get used to this._

"So you going to the bonfire tonight?" Stefan asked after we were seated in the car.

"Nah, thinking of staying in, haven't called Lo in quite a while. Don't want to miss the latest episode of desperate house wives." I joked as we pulled up at Boarding house. Pushing and shoving each other in through the door. I went up to my room and rang up Lo, haven't talked to her very lately since she stopped calling altogether. If I hadn't been the one to ring her up then we wouldn't have talked in decades. She answered just before the last ring.

"What do you want?" she said rudely.

"Well hello to you too Lauren," I said frowning.

"Mum if you don't mind I'm kind of busy right now, oh yeah," she moaned.

"Wait are you?" I shuddered.

"Hold on mum give me a sec," she said before I heard a slurp, a scream and the sound of a neck breaking.

"What do you want mum?" she asked again.

"Just to talk, I'm board your grandfather's dragged me to small town Mystic Falls. Ah you're looking at a new grandmother possibly a wedding within in the next 5 years and did I mention I am incredibly board.

"Yup you did," she said, I heard a body being dragged at the other end.

"Where are you anyway?" I asked last time I had heard from her she had been on her 7th tour around Asia.

"Berlin, haven't been here since hitler, you remember those days, so much fun. The only place I can find that kind of fun these days is in 3rd world countries and I refuse to feed off food deprived people and risk catching blood poisoning for the second time. Once was enough thank you," she said I heard the sound of a body being dumped outside from a long drop.

"No wonder Stefan can't stand you round him, you've got no self respect."I said shaking my head.

"Hey like mother, like daughter," We talked for a full 4 hours straight. Sighing as she said something about the police being on to her before hanging up.

I walked downstairs sighing as Stefan walked furiously through the door as Zach appeared.

"What's going on?" Zach asked seeing Stefan's very concerned face.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me" Stefan said running up to his room. Zach and I followed him shortly after woods. We got there in time just to see Stefan run Damon, wait Damon. Though a window and to a 2 story drop.

"Did I just see my dad kicking my uncle's ass and not the other way around?" I asked mildly surprise, who knew the old man had it in him. "Wow the sky is falling."

I looked over at Zach and found him looking terrified, who could blame him his grandfather had died at the hands of Damon. The two of us rushed downstairs, I ran out onto the drive to hear.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." He shouted towards us before walking though into the house.

"Dad?" I asked helping him up. He shrugged me off before walking after Damon into the house his face full of sadness. I sighed following him in after promising Zach I would help pay to get the window fixed.

Sighing, I walked into my room to find Damon looking around through my stuff.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked pulling my boots off.

"Look at this," he said avoiding my question, I rolled my eyes and came closer.

"Vegas July 1964 celebrating your 100 years of being a vampire" I said inspecting the photo, it was my favourite. We had somehow come together for the anniversary, Damon, Stefan, Lauren and I. There smiling happily at the camera our arms around eachother. Damon was there clutching a bottle of Bourbon in his right hand. I was smirking laying my head on his shoulder while Lauren gave a kiss on Stefan's cheek drunk out of her mind.

"You kept it?" he asked not so surprised.

"You blame me, it's the only memory I have of the four of us together. By morning we had all gone our separate ways." I said grabbing the photo and putting it back on the night stand besides the five other pictures. One of them was my mother and I, another of Damon, mum, little 4 year old Lo and I just before mum had died. Another of Stefan and Lexi, one of me and Damon and the last one of just Lo and I.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Damon.

"Aren't I allowed to visit my favourite niece?" he asked tickling my sides, I let out a smile.

"Not when I haven't heard from you in the last 20 years," I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah been a little busy you know, places to go people to see." He said getting up to walk out of the room.

"He's happy you know," I said he stopped, "he's happier than I've ever seen him before, don't screw this up. The life he's made he deserves more then what your giving him."

Damon continued to walk out of the room, what was I going to do about him.


End file.
